


【卡带】雪霁

by Leterribal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, KakaObi Week 2021, Kkob - Freeform, M/M, 单性转, 卡带
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leterribal/pseuds/Leterribal
Summary: ※带土单性转，雷者慎入。※旗木家的傻瓜日常，弱智小白情节文笔，不建议观看。※微佐鸣，不打tag了。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 1





	【卡带】雪霁

虽然在严冬，但这仍可说是一个风和日丽的下午，连日的大雪终于停了，太阳出来了。   
卡卡西清扫了宅子二楼的露台，把晾着的咸肉收了，重新挂起了晾衣杆。   
“你怎么穿的这么少就上来了？”   
带土从他背后的上来，看到他只穿着上忍上衣，皱紧了眉头。   
她立刻脱下了自己身上披着的棉衣套在卡卡西上身。   
卡卡西愣了一下：“带土，那你呢？”   
“谁像你这个笨蛋那样身体娇弱啦，再说我又不怕冷。”   
带土随即握了一下卡卡西的手，抖了抖：“噫，好冰！。”   
火热的温度随着肌肤相接之处蔓延开来，心也为之热了起来，卡卡西喉结滚动，只能吐出几个字：“是啊。”   
就在他们俩似乎已经把咸肉忘掉时，宅邸大门处的声响打破了宁静。   
银发的小少年踏入庭院，大喊道：“爷的青春结束了！”   
带土垮下脸：“胡说什么呢兔崽子！你的青春都结束了，那你爸你妈岂不已经入土了！”   
鹿惊大大的杏眼亮了起来：“爸爸，妈妈！！！”   
他直接猛冲顺势蹦上了二楼，把卡卡西差点扑倒在地。   
“乖乖。”卡卡西以令人想要吐槽的手势呼噜儿子银发，“终于回来了。”   
或许是因为叛逆期的原因，曾经非常黏着带土的鹿惊十岁以后就拒绝和母亲亲近了。   
但带土也不恼，直接上手就捏起鹿惊的小脸：“不要无视你妈啊，臭小子。”   
“呜噜噜噜……放开唔……麻麻……”鹿惊在魔爪摧残下发出意义不明的声音。   
一番其乐融融（？）之后，三人回到了温暖的一楼，休整之后鹿惊把腿伸到被炉里，呼出一口气。   
“你不是去了雷之国？”卡卡西禁挨着带土坐下，自然的从后面揽住她，用外套同时裹住他们两人，“有遇到什么有趣的事？”   
“那当然……”  
倏然，鹿惊把茶杯猛的放下：“但是比起这个，鸣人他，他竟然瞒着我！难以置信！”   
“鸣人？他怎么可能有事瞒你，你可是击败了木叶丸成为他的头号小弟啊。”带土把剥了皮的一整个橘子豪迈的扔进嘴里，“你干嘛？”   
卡卡西把下巴搁在她肩膀上，说：“冷。”   
“那你还是回去加件衣服啊。”带土又看向儿子，“吃橘子吗？”   
“谢谢妈妈，我自己剥。”鹿惊忽然回过神，“等下，鸣人的欺瞒导致我在团队里的地位荡然无存的事才是最重要的！”   
“啊？这么严重？”   
话是这么说，双亲的表情显然是没当回事，鹿惊不满的鼓起稚气未脱的脸蛋，大喊道：   
“真的！升上中忍的第一次A级任务，就是和精英前辈们组队去往雷之国，还见到了雷影和三代土影这样的大人物……两份快乐交织在一起，为什么，会变成这样呢？”   
“停。”带土左手碰到了卡卡西的左手，被冻的一抖后，“说重点。”   
鹿惊闭上眼睛，颤抖道：“鸣人他……鸣人他……”   
“鸣人竟然会土遁！！！”   
室内的气氛一瞬间陷入死寂。   
“……鸣人，会土遁……”卡卡西开口打破了这份寂静，“很奇怪吗？他可是上忍了。”   
鹿惊委委屈屈，“本来大家都不允许我在最前面攻击，我的作用就只有守护大家，结果……”   
叛逃忍者落草为寇甚至集群为土匪集团，是各国最头疼的问题。火之国边境曾经最臭名昭著的土匪头子就是岩隐叛忍，此人流亡到雷之国后被捕，这次A级任务就是将其押运回国。   
鸣人和佐助已经不是昔日的小鬼，虽然年轻，但他们已经是木叶精锐力量的中坚。所以虽然这任务非常凶险，但卡卡西还是放心的让鹿惊跟着他俩去了。   
“……战场被分割了，大部分敌人冲着鸣人和佐助去了，为了废掉写轮眼的视野，有人绕侧偷袭了佐助。”鹿惊三观炸裂，“这时候，鸣人竟然……”   
他拍着桌子，大喊：“他用了土遁.土流壁！！！”   
“不要那么激动。”卡卡西的手伸进了带土的毛衣，贴在她的腹部取暖，“虽然不是我教的，但是这个忍术不难学啊，你不是也会吗？”   
带土去掰他的手掰不动，也就随他去了。   
鹿惊的眼睛遗传母亲，又大又亮，他瞪大了这双眼睛，看起来莫名的就很好笑：   
“可是，可是……鸣人不是只会影分身和螺旋丸，大螺旋丸，影分身螺旋丸，吗？！”   
这话一出，都曾当过鸣人老师的二人露出了无语的表情。   
“……你小子，阳奉阴违啊。”带土微微一动，卡卡西的头发就擦过她的脸，有点痒，“表面上奉鸣人为大哥，实际上心里认为他是个笨蛋。”   
“才不是！会用影分身和螺旋丸之外忍术的鸣人还是鸣人吗？！”鹿惊再次大喊，“爷的青春彻底结束了！”   
带土痒的眯起眼睛，懊恼的把没去白色络子的橘瓣硬塞进头搁在自己身后的卡卡西嘴里，然而卡卡西居然就不嫌弃的嚼嚼吞了下去。   
“我只有一个问题，你和你爹用土流壁都刻的帕克，那鸣人的土流壁刻的什么？”她继续问道，“阿柴？九尾？还是水门老师？”   
卡卡西适时插话，为恩师申辩：“水门老师过了，他起码还是比他家的柴犬地位高的。”   
脑子里浮现某位只拿着锅铲把一群精英上忍从村头追杀到村尾的红发美女，带土打了个寒颤：“那可不一定。”   
鹿惊却笑出声。  
“不是，都不是。”他笑道，“你们猜都猜不到鸣人在那上面刻了什么！”   
“什么？”  
“是佐助，佐助的头像啊！而且还是鸣人做的佐助沙包那样！”鹿惊笑的上气不接下气，“敌人的攻击都打到土墙佐助的脸上，当时佐助的脸就裂开了。”   
他拍桌子：“当时佐助的表情，哎哟，能笑到明年去，哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”   
然而带土却抿紧唇，半晌才阴测测的开口。   
“你爸爸也……”  
“啊？”  
“你爸爸小的时候练习土流壁，也把我的脸刻在土遁上。”带土淡淡的说，“二十年前的事。”   
“……真亏你记得那么清楚。”卡卡西尴尬的缩回头。   
鹿惊恍然大悟：“啊，你们那时候关系不好。”   
“是啊，你爹那时候非常讨厌我。”带土挠了挠卡卡西的头发，“当然，他那时也是这世界上我最讨厌的人！”   
“啊，要不是你们后来过命的交情，是不是就没有我了啊。”   
带土刚要回答，卡卡西就回答：“不是。”   
不是讨厌，是在意。   
因为在意，所以才会在每次集中注意力时，脑海里那个身影挥之不去。   
“说起来，那时我在土流壁上刻的带土还有护目镜呢。”卡卡西立马转移话题，“她说她当上火影后要刻上护目镜和后面的写轮眼，我帮她模拟了一下，绝对比鸣人的沙包佐助更好笑。”   
“给我看看！”鹿惊来精神了。   
“那些事给我忘掉！”带土慌忙的去扯卡卡西的嘴，“现在立刻从脑子里给我清除！”   
一番混乱之后，鹿惊才终于想起一件重要的事。   
“啊对了，土影老爷爷专门和我提起爸爸你了哦！”鹿惊说，“因为我是爸爸的儿子，他专门指了我给他当一天的护卫，还有，他身边的姐姐真漂亮~”   
“你看看你。”带土笑了起来，“是大野木那老头的孙女吧？”   
“对哦，听说是岩隐最出色的上忍呢，下一任土影的指定者。”鹿惊捧脸，“那么漂亮的大姐姐，又那么厉害~”   
带土切了一声：“不过就是一个黄毛丫头罢了，论资历，名望，实力，都比你爸差远了。”   
“怎么又关我的事？”卡卡西疑惑。   
鹿惊却恍然大悟：“也是哦，爸爸才更有资格当下一任土影！”   
“……这个梗你们要玩到什么时候？”   
“大概等亲爱的你当上火影的时候吧。”   
鹿惊问道：“说起来，鸣人告诉我，水门大人明年就要退休了，所以影岩那边开始修爸爸的头像了。”   
“啊。”卡卡西颓然的把脸埋在带土肩膀上，“别说了，现在让你妈妈去当火影还来得及。”   
“但是，我拒绝，你一个人努力加班去吧。”带土捋了捋卡卡西翘起的白毛。   
倏然，一个橘黄的身影如风窜进院子。   
“鹿惊，你小子——！”   
看到鸣人窜进来，带土眼睛亮了，声音却一下子低沉下来，本就沙哑的嗓音带上压迫的味道。   
“鸣人。”  
哪怕小学毕业许多年，哪怕已经当上中忍上忍，对于昔日忍术课老师的恐惧依旧刻入木叶新一代忍者的骨子里，鸣人尤其如此。   
而带土乐于如此：每当这时，她就会暴露潜伏在血缘中的宇智波一族特有的阴沉压迫，并从昔日学生中的敬畏中得到愉悦。   
当然，对本族人一般无效，所以带土很讨厌所谓的娘家人，尤其是鼬两兄弟，还有鼬的孩子们。   
“带、带土老师，卡卡西老师，下午好……”鸣人尴尬的挠头，，“啊哈哈今天天气真不戳的说！”   
带土不疾不徐的说：“是呢，听说最近你声名鹊起。”   
“是吗哈哈哈哪有那么夸张的说……”鸣人急忙想要转移话题与卡卡西搭话，“啊，卡卡西老师，你手腕受伤了吗？”   
卡卡西露出的白皙手腕上赫然印着几处红斑淤青，看着着实醒目。   
“啊？”卡卡西举起拿橘子的手，笑弯了眼，“不是受伤，是被咬的哦。”   
“虫子？这大冬天哪来的虫子？”   
带土涨红了脸，声音陡然拔高：“鸣人！”   
“噫！”不知自己哪里说错了话鸣人抖了一抖，“我，我是来找……”   
这时候鹿惊回来了：“这是纪念品——”   
他突然停住脚步。  
一瞬间，鸣人扑了过去，就像冬天雪地里觅食的黄毛狐狸扑住兔子——看发色是这样——攫住鹿惊。   
“你小子跑的好快啊！！！我还没跟你算账你就敢跑回家的说！！！”   
“鸣人尼酱，你误会我了，我不是故意那么干的！”鹿惊被鸣人的手臂紧紧扼住脖子，“我错了，放手！”   
“不放，今天我一定要好好教训你！”   
他们两就滚到院子里打闹起来，看起来都不超过六岁，带土立威失败，顿时泄气，转过身将脸贴在卡卡西的胸口。   
“带土，他们打起来的地方好像靠近暖房。”卡卡西摸了摸她的头发，“你就不怕你的菜？”   
“闭嘴，我不想看到你。”带土唔唔的蹭了蹭卡卡西的胸口，“你最讨厌了，都是你的错，菜没了也是你的错。”   
话是这么说，她却埋在卡卡西怀里不动，好像睡过去了一样。   
“好，好，是我的错。”卡卡西摸了摸她的头发，“今晚吃什么。”   
带土闷闷的说：“反正我不做饭。”   
“那就出去吃吧。”卡卡西抬起下巴，“鸣人来这儿了，佐助肯定等下也要来的，小樱也放假了，人多就要去吃——火锅。”   
“火锅……是野兽脸的朋友，那个传说中东方辣椒之乡来的大厨，开的店？”带土蹭了蹭他的胸口，“他怎么认识那么多奇奇怪怪的朋友。”   
她猛地抬头：“等等，哪里不对？”   
话音刚落，大门就被人毫不客气的推开。   
佐助板着一张漂亮脸蛋，冷若冰霜：“打扰了，卡卡西。”   
带土只是看着卡卡西：“你真是料事如神。”   
“好久不见了佐助，但你也该和带土打个招呼。”卡卡西对佐助不冷不热的提醒道。   
佐助没有回应，只是四处张望：“那个笨蛋呢——”   
这时，院子里怒吼声吸引了佐助的注意力，他猛地窜出去。   
正在以摔跤姿势压制鹿惊的鸣人后知后觉抬起头：“佐助，你来啦！”   
“佐助哥哥，救我！！！”鹿惊悲鸣道。   
佐助看了看以扭曲姿势纠缠在一起的二人，那一瞬间他的表情非常的精彩。   
“鸣——人——我在火影塔等了你半天！！！”   
对着新一轮鸡飞狗跳，卡卡西淡然笑道：“哦呀哦呀，果然有人吃醋了。”   
带土从他怀里探出头。   
“不觉得。”她表示否定，“倒是，卡卡西，佐助的表情像不像约会被傻瓜西女朋友放了鸽子，杀到她家里却发现她不仅忘了还和别的男人打闹在一起的男生？”   
“你说的是昨晚八点电视剧的剧情吧。”   
卡卡西眯起眼睛，猝不及防的就抛出一个重磅炸弹：“我也很喜欢那部电视剧，因为是自来也老师编剧的。”   
“！”带土震惊的直起身，“你在逗我吧？！”   
“不信你回去看录像啊，编剧那栏是‘儿雷也’，然后去问问他本人……”  
远处的钟声终于响了。   
在雪停了之后的这一天，新年即将过去。


End file.
